1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain structure of a roof panel of a vehicle sunroof device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a cross section showing the structure around a rear edge portion of a tilt-up type roof panel of a conventional vehicle sunroof device. A seal member (a weather strip) 32 is attached to a peripheral edge portion of a roof panel 31 through a seal member fixing frame 33. A wind lip 34 projecting toward the inside of the vehicle is integrated with the seal member fixing frame 33. When tilting up the roof panel 31 during traveling, since the air sucked from the inside to the outside of the vehicle is rectified by the wind lip 34, unpleasant noise caused by the sucked air is reduced. The aforesaid configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-211967.
When tilting up the roof panel 31 after washing the vehicle, after the rain, or at light rain, since the water drops adhered on the roof panel 31 and the seal member 32 may enter inside the vehicle through the outer surface of the wind lip 34 (i.e., through the surface of the wind lip 34 facing the rear side of the vehicle), a drain channel 35 is provided below the wind lip 34 to receive the water drops. In such a case it is preferred that the water drops adhered on the outer surface 34a of the wind lip 34 reliably flow toward a lower end of the wind lip 34 and drop into the drain channel 35 without flowing toward the lateral direction (vehicle width direction).